


Triumph in the Key of D Major

by TheWeaverofWorlds



Series: ExR Singer Songwriter Au [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Minor Courfeyrac/Combeferre, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Smut, Youtuber AU, minor valjean/ javert, song writer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/pseuds/TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to If Music Be the Food of Love<br/>Enjolras and Grantaire have their first date, the group struggles with filming Enjolras' next music video and are forced to ask for help outside of their group. Fluff and hilarity ensues, as Enj and R navigate their relationship and what they are to each other beyond the camera. They learn more about each other's pasts, and how they have gotten to this point and film the most incredible music video so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I recommend reading the first one if you have not read it as this will make no sense without it.

From the start it was clear that Combeferre had a vision for the second video. He didn't like to call himself ambitious, but if this worked people would be talking about it for a long time.

 

Enjolras had described Triumph as a celebration of the present unlike First which had honored the past, and the director had run with it. The song was upbeat, and reminded Combeferre of summer, music festivals, and that feeling of falling in love. It had a chill vibe, that was both romantic and celebratory. And because of all these factors, Combeferre started the meeting by saying:

 

“I want to cover the Arc de Triomph with rainbow flags-”

 

“Cover?” blanched Enjolras.

 

“Well, hangs some-”

 

“That's a national monument,” Courfeyrac said slowly. “Who would we even contact to get the rights to do that?”

 

“We'll get Cosette on it immediately,” Combeferre laughed.

 

“Cosette..?” Courfeyrac looked confused, but then he smirked. “Yes of course. I'm sure Cosette can manage.”

 

“Cosette can work miracles, but I'm not even sure she can do this,” Marius said slowly, he felt immediate guilt for doubting his girlfriend.

 

Combeferre frowned. “You all are ruining my creative vision.”

 

Courfeyrac laid a hand on his boyfriend's arm. “We're sorry. It's just a bit impractical is all.”

 

If Courfeyrac thought something was impractical, that was really saying something. The young man was eccentric at best with wild ideas that were only matched by Combeferre's attention to detail. It's what made them a great pair, both as director and producer and as boyfriends. So if Courfeyrac thought it was trouble, the others knew to be wary.

 

“Then you'll probably say it'll be impossible to get filming rights to the inside of the Louvre,” Combeferre sighed melodramatically.

 

Courfeyrac's eyes widened. “The Louvre? What-?”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking for the next one- ah never mind, we'll get to that one later.”

 

“Courf, your boyfriend has lost his mind,” Jehan joked.

 

“Ugh, you just don't get my vision.” Pouted Combeferre.

 

Enjolras sighed. “We're sorry, 'Ferre. Why don't you explain it to us.”

 

“Well, since Triumph is all about celebrating the present, I think it should have the feeling of a large rally, or party, in front of the Arc de Triomph. There should be people of all walks of life, celebrating, and it should focus on you and R,” Combeferre's voice started to speed up, like whenever he talked about moths or video concepts. They were lucky that Combeferre didn't try and combine his interests, otherwise Enjolras' videos would have a very Silence of the Lambs vibe... “It would be colorful, like any musical festival...only with more confetti canons.”

 

“Confetti canons? Really Combefe-” Bahorel started, filming would be a nightmare.

 

“Hold on. Focus on us?” Grantaire asked thoughtfully.

 

“Of course! This one is an extension of the last video, in a way,” Combeferre started up again. “We want lots of kissing from you two, and dancing.”

 

Enjolras balked, “I don't dance.”

 

“Don't worry, I can teach you,” Grantaire winked.

 

The others around the table laughed. Enjolras blushed, his hand reaching out, fingers entwining with the dancer's.

 

“Where will we find all these people?” asked Joly.

 

Combeferre smirked. “Open call. We have our lovely Enj make a video asking any fans in the Paris area to sign up and come. It'll be great. Gu-ys do you realize how epic this video is gonna be? It'll be like the party of the century.”

 

Jehan paled, “how am I gonna costume all these people and manage their hair and makeup. Oh got that's gonna be impossible...”

 

The others pondered that seriously for a moment before Grantaire asked, “can I hear the song? Would you mind?”

 

Courfeyrac eyed his boyfriend, a gleam in his eye. “How about Enjolras play it for us? It's lovely acoustic.”

 

Enjolras blushed. “I couldn't. It sounds much better with the band-”

 

“Would you? For me?” R asked quietly, eyes wide. Around the table his friends smiled. 

 

Enjolras nodded, his voice failing him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for R. He went to his room and returned with his old beat up guitar. The others had moved from the table to the large living room. Bossuet lounged against Joly; Feuilly and Bahorel shared the armchair. Combeferre and Courfeyrac curled up together, Jehan leaning against the latter's legs. Marius had his head in the hairdresser's lap. Grantaire sat the closest to Enjolras and listened to the other strum his fingers across the guitar lovingly.

 

The song was much more upbeat than the last. It sounded both hopeful and victorious, proud and confident. It was beautiful. Enjolras was beautiful. The lyrics touched upon something deep inside Grantaire. He couldn't help the smile that nearly split his face in half. He wanted to get up and dance, although there was nothing else but the guitar and Enjolras' voice, Grantaire could feel the beat. It matched his heartbeat, or perhaps his heart fell into synchronization to the song. As the last chords were struck all his friends were smiling or grinning.

 

“That was amazing, Enjolras,” Grantaire confessed.

 

Enjolras beamed. “I'm glad you like it.”

 

“Do you think you could choreograph a dance or something for it? It would be super cool to have you guys dancing under the Arc-” began Combeferre.

 

“If we can get the rights.” reminded Courfeyrac gently.

 

“Well, yeah. Someone should call Cosette, see what she can do. Maybe Valjean can help too?” suggested Combeferre.

 

“Valjean?” R asked.

 

“He's Cosette's adopted father, done a lot to help Enjolras get started. You could say he's invested in the work we do.” explained Feuilly.

 

“How so?”

 

“Oh, well he's married to the police commissioner, a truly frightening man,” laughed Joly. “I would hate to get on his bad side. Anyway, the two of them like to help fund pro LGBTQ+ artists and projects when they can. Cosette made the introductions, and the rest is history.”

 

“Perhaps they could help us get the rights,” Jehan added. “Or at least we could see if Javert knows who we can talk to about. I suppose we're going to have to shut down the roads too...”

 

“If anyone could help us it would be Valjean and Javert,” agreed Feuilly. “I'll call Cosette right now.”

 

The group began to split up to start discussing things. Combeferre went to chat with Joly and Bossuet about finding other locations to film. Marius went to listen to Feuilly on the phone with his girlfriend. Bahorel and Courfeyrac began to chat about what sort of cameras would be needed for the aerial shots for crowd scenes.

 

Jehan sidled over to Enjolras and Grantaire. “It's nice to see you two have worked things out.”

 

Enjolras blushed; R intertwined his fingers with the blond's. “We think so too.”

 

“So are you going to tell your viewers that you've got a beau?” laughed Jehan.

 

Grantaire looked at Enj, interested to hear his answer. “Mm, not yet. I want this to be just about us. At least for right now.”

 

The amount of affection in Enjolras' eyes was almost too much, tempting R to duck his head...but he couldn't look away.

 

Jehan beamed. “You two are the cutest!”

 

Feuilly walked over, “Cosette's coming over.”

 

“Now?” asked Enjolras.

 

“Yep, apparently she wants to yell at Combeferre for impossible goals. Apparently his 'vision' is making her job a lot harder than it should be,” Feuilly shrugged. “I'm sure she'll explain when she gets here. She's bringing Valjean too.”

 

“Maybe we can talk to him? Get him to help?” asked Jehan.

 

“Possibly, but like someone said it is a national monument,” Feuilly replied.

 

-

 

Within ten minutes Cosette came storming in. Grantaire was pretty sure he had never seen something as frightening as a pissed off Cosette, and he had seen a lot of scary things such as Eponine rebuking cat callers, or heaven forbid, her parents.

 

“The Arc de Triomph, seriously 'Ferre what are you thinking?” trailing behind her was an older man. He seemed mildly amused watching his daughter's temper directed towards the young director. “And I swear to god, if you are doing it for the pun-”

 

Combeferre's eyes widened. “I- I hadn't even thought of that...”

 

Cosette looked ready to tear his head off.

 

“Now hold on, Cosette,” started the director. “Hear me out. It would just make a really great aesthetic image. Enj and the band dancing on top-”

 

“Woah, you never said anything about people being on top of the Arc. I'm pretty sure there's about a million lawsuits waiting to happen if we did that,” protested Cosette.

 

“Look, it would only be the band, and Enj and R. It isn't that big a deal-”

 

“Really? Not that big a deal?! What if someone falls off? Or heaven forbid we break something,” Cosette huffed.

 

“We'll be careful. Can't you just try? It would be really cool looking and you would officially be the best agent in the world,” Combeferre added.

 

Cosette narrowed her eyes. “You think this falls under the job of agent? It doesn't. This is a job for your producer, something Courfeyrac should have known about from the beginning. Courf.”

 

The blonde turned on Courfeyrac who was grinning cheekily. “When they said it fell under your job description I figured I would just go with it. Like you said it is gonna be a rough job trying to convince our government to let us use a national monument like that. I thought maybe you could just-”

 

“Oh no. I am not doing your job for you,” Cosette huffed.

 

Combeferre turned on his boyfriend looking betrayed. “You mean you could have already started talking to people right now!? And we wouldn't have needed to drag Cosette into this? Courf, are you trying to hurt me?”

 

Courfeyrac sighed. “No. Fine I'll get started on it. Cosette, stop making eyes with your boyfriend, you're coming to help me.”

 

“What? I wasn't making eyes at-”

 

Valjean chuckled. “You were dear. Now go help Courfeyrac, he looks lost at sea already.”

 

Courfeyrac began to exaggerate his puppy dog face, sticking his lower lip out further, “yes, Cosette. I can't possibly do this without you.”

 

Cosette shook her head, her bad mood inevitably forgotten. “Come on. Enj, you don't mind us using your office, do you?”

 

Enjolras shook his head. “Go ahead, and thanks Cosette.”

 

“You bet,” she winked. With a laugh she grabbed a hold of Courfeyrac's arm and dragged him towards the office. They could still hear her teasingly reprimand the young man.

 

Valjean came over to the couple. “I don't believe we have met yet.”

 

“I am Grantaire,” R said holding his hand out.

 

The older gentleman took it, his face crinkling into a smile. “It is nice to meet you. I am glad you are willing to help with Enjolras' projects. He really is a talented young man.”

 

Enjolras blushed at the praise. “Mr. Valjean, this is my boyfriend. He helped us with the last video.”

 

Valjean's eyes brightened. “Oh I thought your face was familiar. And I am happy for you two. Young love is wonderful, make sure to have plenty of time away from the group...just you two. Take some time to get to know yourselves as a couple, what you are like together.”

 

“Thank you sir,” Enjolras said bowing his head.

 

“Now let me go talk to Combeferre, see if I can talk any sense into him,” Valjean's eyes twinkled. “And if not, perhaps I will have some more suggestions for him.”

 

Enjolras and Grantaire both laughed at that as the older man left. “He's right. What do you say we go out on a date, just the two of us?”

 

R smiled. “I'd like that. What were you thinking?”

 

“Dinner, tomorrow night? I am afraid I have some work I need to do tonight-”

 

“Hey, don't worry about it. Tomorrow night sounds lovely. Shall we meet at Rolando's about 8?” Grantaire offered.

 

Enjolras looked relieved. “That sounds amazing.”

 

The meeting devolved into a hang out session. Combeferre continued to chat with Valjean. The two talked easily joking about what other bad ideas he could come up with in the name of artistic license. Joly, Bossuet and Marius pulled out a deck of cards from one of Enjolras' shelves and began to play go fish. Jehan began to playing with R's hair, and Enjolras went to go check on Courfeyrac and Cosette to make sure one of them hadn't killed the other.

 

In his office he saw them sitting in front of the computer, notes in front of them.

 

“How's it coming?” he asked.

 

Cosette let out a sigh. “We've tried several numbers, none of them are useful.”

 

“They are all telling us that we need to talk to someone else and it's not their division. Currently I'm on hold to talk to someone...oh god. I don't even remember who I'm waiting to talk to. Cosette, who am I waiting for?” Courfeyrac asked, eyes wide.

 

The young women let out a hysteric giggle. “I don't even know. Oh my god, what we do for love, huh?”

 

Courfeyrac whined, “tell me about it. Combeferre owes me so much right now.”

 

“I'm sure he can pay you back with his body,” teased Enjolras.

 

“Did Enjolras just make a joke?!” goaded Courfeyrac. “Man, R is good for you. You're already looser than before.”

 

“What can I say,” shrugged Enjolras, “that's what sex does. Loosens all your muscles, ya know?”

 

Cosette laughed. “This is amazing. I never thought I would see you like this! Enj, why didn't you tell me you have a sense of humor?”

 

Enjolras laughed as well, their wild energy seemed to be rubbing off on him. “I haven't felt this giddy in a long time. My last boyfriend-”

 

Cosette got a dark look in her eyes. “Hush. We will not talk about him, not on such a happy day.”

 

Enjolras looked sheepish. “You're right. That was years ago.”

 

Courfeyrac looked somber. “God I hate that guy. What an asshole.” His eyes widened. “not you sir.”

 

Apparently he was no longer on hold. “Ma'am. I'm sorry, no you don't- I'm just stupi-...she hung up. Merde.” Courfeyrac put the phone down. “Cosette will you try? She probably won't help us if it comes from me when she thinks I called her an asshole...and then a man...”

 

Cosette smiled. “You're hopeless. Give the phone here.”

 

-

 

It wasn't til about noon that everyone left. Although Enjolras loved his friends, and he loved R, he was also happy to have some time to himself. He got into a shower and enjoyed how the hot water felt on his sore muscles. As he washed his hair he thought about how hadn't had the heart to remind Combeferre that it was technically still winter, so no one would want to be on top of the Arc in this weather. He mused about how that may be a problem. The other man would probably tell him to just deal, and put him out there in a low cut t-shirt to suffer. Combeferre's voice came to mind saying, “smile. Just act like you're having fun. The cold never bothered you anyway,” cue manic laughing. Enjolras smiled. He loved 'Ferre, but there were limits to how far he was willing to go.

 

Then he began to think about Grantaire. The idea of telling his viewers about R scared him more than he would like to admit. He liked having R all to himself, and by extension his friends. He wasn't sure if he was ready to open himself up to his subscribers' judgment. He knew they were, for the most part, kind accepting people. However he didn't want to put R into their judgment if he didn't have to. Especially if they left comments about how R wasn't 'right' or 'good enough'. He couldn't bear the thought of that. So for now…? For now he would say nothing.

 

He got out of the shower and put on some soft clothes. He hadn't lied to R about having work to do. It had been awhile since he had uploaded anything, and as a vlogger/music artist it was hard to find the time to do so.

 

He had wanted to just chat about his life, but now he changed his mind. He wanted to sing. He finally settled on something sappy from a Disney movie. He padded to his office, where everything was set up, and turned on the lights. He brought his guitar, and began to experiment with different chords.

 

-

 

The next evening, Enjolras met Grantaire outside Rolando's.

 

“Hey,” he said softly.

 

R smiled. “Hey.”

 

“Shall we go in?” asked Enjolras, holding the door for his boyfriend. Grantaire entered the warmly lit restaurant.

 

Over dinner they talked about everything and nothing. Enjolras told Grantaire how he met Combeferre and Courfeyrac in preschool. Grantaire told him about his years in college, and his dance major. He had even spent some time as an understudy at the Opera national de Paris as a ballet dancer. In his free time he enjoyed boxing, and what he referred to as 'dicking around on the internet', as well as drinking. He assured Enjolras that he was a connoisseur of wine, and anything else found in a bar, including drunks. Enjolras had laughed. God, he had such a beautiful laugh. Halfway through the meal, Enjolras got the courage to put his hand on Grantaire's which was on the table. It reminded both young men of their date for the music video, causing them both to blush. Enjolras ran his thumb across Grantaire's knuckles, remembering how turned on he was watching the other box. He talked about how one day he would like to go on tour, but there wasn't really the money for that….Grantaire explained how he had always wanted to see Florence.

 

“The museums they have there,” Grantaire sighed. “There is so much art history there. It was like the reboot of classical art after the religiously stifled and oppressive medieval era.”

 

Enjolras nodded. “I am afraid I don't know much about renaissance art, but I'd like you to teach me.”

 

Grantaire grinned. “Next date we're going to the Louvre. I'll teach you everything I know.”

 

Enjolras smiled. “So there's going to be another date?”

 

Grantaire nodded. “I would be a fool not to.”

 

“I'm so lucky to have met you,” confessed Enjolras. “What do you say to that after we pay we find some bar or cafe to continue the date?”

 

“I'd like that,” Grantaire blushed.

 

They hailed down their waiter and split the bill.

 

As they began to walk towards the metro, they were stopped by two teenage girls.

 

“Excuse me, but-” started one, giggling slightly.

 

“-are you Enjolras?” finished the other one. “From YouTube?”

 

“Um, yeah,” Enjolras flushed.

 

“Oh my god! Can we get a picture?” asked the first one.

 

Enjolras looked to Grantaire who nodded. The brunet moved to be out of the picture, but the second girl stopped him. “No, we kinda want a picture with both of you. You're Grantaire, right?”

 

“Uh...yeah,” Grantaire was unused to being recognized for his work.

 

“You were great in First,” sighed the second girl.

 

The first girl nodded eagerly. “Totally believable!”

 

That's when the second girl noticed they were still holding hands. “Oh my god?! Is this a date!?”

 

“Yeah,” Enjolras said smiling at R.

 

“OH MY GOD!” squealed the second girl. “You two are so cute!!”

 

“But please don't tell anyone on tumblr or youtube or anything,” Enjolras said. “We want it to be a secret for right now.”

 

Both girls nodded solemnly. They took the picture, and then the girls thanked them profusely.

 

“You know that picture is gonna wind up on instagram or tumblr, and people will theorize like hell, right?” Grantaire said with his lazy smile.

 

Enjolras nodded. “I know. But it would be rude to have told them no.”

 

“Are you always so generous towards your fans?” asked R enchanted.

 

“I try to be deserving of their affection,” confessed Enjolras. “There are a lot of people who disagree with me and my views. I don't want to alienate those who are on my side.”

 

Grantaire swore he was about to swoon. Anxious to change the subject he asked, “Have you heard from Cosette or Courfeyrac about filming?”

 

“Mm, they think they might be able to schedule something in the summer,” Enjolras explained.

 

“That's a long time for your fans to wait,” frowned Grantaire.

 

“I know, but to even film a crowd scene like that...it would have to be summer or at least spring. No one would want to be outside otherwise. Plus the amount of time it'll take to schedule and organize it? It probably would have been a few months. Apparently there are a lot of factors and channels we need to go through. Valjean assures us that Javert will help us. It just may take awhile. I feel bad for my subscribers, though.”

 

Grantaire leaned in, whispering, “don't worry about them right now. Follow me.”

 

Instead of going to the metro as they had planned, Grantaire led the way down the street. He had no clue where he was going, but he didn't care. As long as he had Enjolras by his side, he would willingly go anywhere. They stumbled upon a small coffee shop tucked away in the corner of an old building dating back to the 19th century. It had tiny potted evergreens covered in white lights. The place was nearly empty, except for a few other couples nestled in large armchairs. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, soft acoustic music was accompanied by chatter.

 

Enjolras went up to the counter and ordered drinks for both of them, before returning to the overstuffed sofa that Grantaire had chosen. The brunet immediately curled up next to Enjolras. Both men were beginning to feel sleepy, and both resented falling asleep.

 

“Tell me about your childhood,” Enjolras said drowsily, wrapping his fingers around Grantaire's.

 

Grantaire smiled, head against Enjolras' shoulder. “I grew up in the suburbs. Just my mom and sister. My dad hadn't been the greatest, so my mom left with me and my sister.”

 

Enjolras' brow furrowed. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. I had a happy childhood, my sister and I were close. I never missed my father, he just wasn't a part of my life.” Grantaire shrugged. “Bianca, my sister, is about three years younger than me. I think she's interning at the Globe in London right now.”

 

“That's amazing. You must be so proud of her,” Enjolras was impressed.

 

Grantaire smiled softly. “She's the greatest. She...oh god I can't believe I'm about to tell you this.”

 

“What?” asked Enjolras.

 

“She's the one who introduced me to your channel,” Grantaire blushed. “She said you were just my type...both in personality and looks….music style too. Like I said we're close.”

 

Enjolras smirked. “Wow. That's kinda amazing. I feel like I owe her a thank you. Fruit basket maybe?”

 

Grantaire buried his head into Enjolras' shoulder. “Oh dear god. She would never let me live that down.”

 

Enjolras' chuckled. “I won't then. For now.”

 

Their coffee was delivered, and the two of them spent some minutes sipping their drinks. The silence was domestic. There was no need to fill it. Separately both men thought about how great things were going. Grantaire had moved in order to drink, so when he was finished he resumed leaning against the blond. “What about your childhood? I know you spent a lot of time with 'Ferre and Courf, but did you have any siblings?”

 

Enjolras shook his head. “I was an only child. My parents were kind of old fashioned, so to rebel I went through a whole emo phase when I was about fourteen. God, I am cringing just thinking about it. I even dyed my hair black.”

 

Grantaire jerked away. “No.”

 

Enjolras nodded. “That's how Courfeyrac responded too.”

 

“How did your parents respond?” Grantaire asked.

 

“They were livid. But that was nothing compared to when I came out,” Enjolras sighed.

 

“So they weren't supportive?”

 

Enjolras shook his head. “No. It was because of them that I hadn't even realized I was gay until college. I kept denying who I was for them, but then at college I began to feel sexual attraction and it definitely wasn't to girls. What about you? Was your mom and Bianca supportive when you came out?”

 

Grantaire smiled. “I figured out I was bi pretty early on. I guess gender has never really mattered to me, at least not like that. I told Bianca first, she didn't really know what it meant. I guess she was eleven, twelve maybe? But she understood it was important to me, and so she supported me. About a week later she came up to me and said that Shakespeare may have been bi, so it would be pretty cool if I was too...she's always been such a Shakespeare nerd. I had been a bit worried telling my mom, but she supported me, of course. I should never have doubted her.”

 

Enjolras smiled. “Your family sounds amazing.”

 

Grantaire nodded. “They are. I love them so much. You would like them, especially Bianca.”

 

“Perhaps I will meet her someday?” he was asking permission. Permission to be in Grantaire's future.

 

“Yeah. I'd like that a lot.”

 

Eventually they left the little coffee shop, they hadn't even caught its name. They caught a train, that was nearly empty, that took them back towards Enjolras' flat.

 

-

 

“Would you like to come up?” Enjolras asked at his door.

 

Grantaire shrugged. “I better not. It's pretty late.”

 

Enjolras nodded, he was feeling pretty beat. “See you this weekend? With the others?”

 

Grantaire nodded. Courfeyrac had emailed him a list with a schedule for the next music video. “Good night.”

 

Enjolras studied Grantaire's eyes. “Night, Grantaire.”

 

He watched the other man's receding form, listening to the man whistling one of his songs.

 

-

 

It was at the next meeting that Grantaire heard a recording of the song. It had a similar feel to First, which was probably because of the drums. But there was something stirring and hopeful to this song. The anger had been replaced with a peacefulness that no longer raged against society. A war had been won, its casualties were no longer being mourned but celebrated.

 

As Grantaire looked around the room he saw happiness in his friends' eyes, he felt pride swelling in his chest. This was the power of music. There were goosebumps on his arms, and he was reminded how lucky he was to have found these people. To get to work with them to spread their message through music.

 

The next item on the agenda was for Courfeyrac to give a status report on his findings for using the Arc. “Things are not looking too good. I have tried going through all the regular channels...or as regular as there are for this sort of thing. It looks like we can use it for filming, but we can't really do anything with flags or having people on top. Because one, that is too much of a political statement-”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” Bahorel swore.

 

“Let him finish,” Combeferre muttered under his breath.

 

“And two,” resumed Courfeyrac, looking like a beaten man, “having anyone on the structure is a liability. Hell even using the space will cost use all, if not more than our budget.”

 

“Please tell me there is a however,” the defeat in Combeferre's tone matched how everyone in the room was feeling. The previous high from Enjolras' music had dissipated to be replaced with disappointment.

 

Courfeyrac smiled wanly. “I may be able to talk to Javert. He said he might have a contact in the government who could help us, but I wouldn't count on it. That's not accounting for how we would shut down the streets...because we would have to if we want a crowd, but the city isn't going to be too happy.”

 

“Merde,” Combeferre said, kicking the coffee table. “God, this is impossible.”

 

“Then perhaps, we shouldn't do it?” suggested Jehan softly.

 

Combeferre looked up at his friends. “No. We have to. Enjolras' music has always had powerful messages. They are worthy of this.”

 

“Then what are we gonna do?” Joly asked miserably.

 

Combeferre's eyes shined. “Courf, call up Javert. See who you may be able to talk to. Convince them to let us use the monument. Feuilly, can you create a patreon to-”

 

“'Ferre, I will not take my viewers money in order to do this,” Enjolras said lowly.

 

Combeferre drooped. “We have no other choice. Please don't be a stubborn ass about this. It'll all be worth it. I promise.”

 

Enjolras looked unsure, but he nodded.

 

“Feuilly,” Combeferre sounded tired. “create a patreon for donations. Enj, you gotta make a video asking for their help.”

 

Enjolras nodded.

 

“R can be in it too,” suggested Joly.

 

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, “if you want that is.”

 

Enjolras was a proud man, who hated to ask for help. Especially from people who were looking up to him. He saw how much his friends wanted this, and for them he was willing to do anything. But he couldn't do it alone. “Are you sure you're comfortable doing this with me?”

 

Grantaire swallowed. “Yeah, I'll just be sitting beside you offering moral support.”

 

Enjolras smiled. “Ok. Come with me to my office, we can film there.”

 

As the two of them left, the others jumped into action. Courfeyrac went to the kitchen to call Javert. Feuilly dragged out his old laptop to create a patreon account. Combeferre looked weary as he began to go through their budget to see just how much money they were gonna need. Joly and Bossuet went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Leaving Maruis and Jehan to just sit.

 

As Enjolras wrote up a few notes Combeferre came to tell them how much money they were going to need to raise. “Thanks again for asking them for help.”

 

Enjolras smiled thinly, “I would be nothing without them, you know that Combeferre. I am just sorry that they have had to wait so long for this video.”

 

“And they will have to wait a little longer,” sighed Combeferre. “But it'll be epic, Enj. I know it will be.”

 

Enjolras nodded. “You ready, R?”

 

Grantaire smirked. “Would it be too cliché if I said I was born ready?”

 

Enjolras rolled his eyes before turning on the camera. “Hello guys, I am Enjolras.”

 

“And I'm Grantaire,” R added.

 

Enjolras smiled, “you might recognize R, as my costar in my music video. We are here to talk about the next one. Now I know many of you have been anxious to know when it'll be released, but we are afraid that there has been some issues with obtaining rights. We would really appreciate if you could help us out. I have created a patreon account for donations, any bit can help.”

 

Out of frame Grantaire tightened his hold on Enjolras' hand. He knew how hard this was for the blond.

 

“Patreon allows you guys to pledge as much money as you are willing a month in order for us to create more videos,” R continued. “But please only pledge what you can, because if you have to stop your pledge it will make it harder. It's very easy to make an account, just click the link below and it'll explain everything.”

 

“And our patrons will get some perks,” Enjolras added. “Such as signed posters, a skype chat, and even some access to behind the scenes footage of our videos. So if you can, please consider donating. It will help us a lot.”

 

“Our goal is to reach thirty thousand before we can even begin to make the next video,” R said reading off the number Combeferre written down for them.

 

“We know that's a lot, but we also know that we can do it.” Enjolras added. “You guys are the best group of fans in the world, and I would not be who I am today without your constant support. So please, if you are able, consider donating. Thanks.”

 

As soon as Enjolras had stopped speaking, Grantaire kissed him. The force of the kiss, caused both of them to topple out of their chairs, and land on the carpeted floor.

 

“Mmpf,” Enjolras as he landed. Grantaire took that as a sign to resume kissing, not that Enjolras was protesting. Enjolras opened his mouth to the kiss, mewling slightly as Grantaire applied pressure with his tongue. The brunet nestled his leg in between Enjolras, causing the blond to moan.

 

When they pulled away, R helped Enjolras up. Both their lips were red and swollen, and their hair was a mess. “God you were so cute when you were talking. I just couldn't resist.”

 

Enjolras laughed. “Better edit that out, unless we want to give my viewers a show.”

 

“A hint at what they might see if they donate enough,” purred R, turning off the camera.

 

Enjolras shook out his curls, “Yeah, they wish.”

 

Grantaire was panting slightly, but Enjolras' smirk pushed him over the edge. He grabbed the other's hips and pulled him closer. He began to suck on Enjolras' neck, his hand roaming the blond's body.

 

“'Taire, our friends,” Enjolras reminded breathily.

 

“Then I guess we're going to have to be quiet,” R chuckled darkly. The brunet got down on his knees between Enjolras' legs. “Are you okay with this?”

 

Just seeing R between his legs, eyes wide, looking up at him was enough for Enjolras. He nodded. R smirked, the dark look returning to his eyes. Roughly he undid the button of Enjolras' jeans, before unzipping the fly and pulling them down. Enjolras was already semi-hard, but that didn't last for long as R began to tease him with his tongue over his boxers.

 

Enjolras was leaning against the desk, the camera was off to their left. He had never thought of himself as voyeuristic, but the idea of being able to just turn the camera and record all the sinful things R was doing to him was definitely turning him on. Not to mention the thought that at any moment one of his friends might come in to check on them. Enjolras had to swallow a moan back as R began to tease the head of his cock. His boxers were wet with precum and saliva, and his cock was straining against its confines.

 

The lights were doing beautiful things to R, creating fascinating shadows and depth in the man's face and hands. His curls looked inky black in the light, almost blue. Enjolras had to muffle another sob as he felt his orgasm building.

 

Grantaire stood, smirking like the cat that had the canary. He leaned in to kiss Enjolras, as he pulled the other's boxers down. He then pulled away, and just as Enjolras was about to protest, R pulled Enjolras' shirt up to place the hem in his mouth.

 

“That should help you stay quiet,” mused the brunet.

 

Grantaire fell to his knees and began taking Enjolras' full length in earnest. He hollowed out his cheeks, slurping as nosily as he dared. Enjolras' knuckles whitened against the edge of the desk, his head thrown back in ecstasy, pulling his shirt up even farther. Grantaire took advantage of this by running one of his hands over Enjolras' smooth muscles, while the other remained stationed at Enjolras hipbone. The blond's hands found their way to Grantaire's curls, as Enjolras began to buck into Grantaire's warm hot mouth.

 

It was all too much and soon Enjolras was cumming hard. His toes curled, his muscles straining from the release. And R swallowed it, eagerly even. Enjolras was panting heavily, his tight grip on R's curls transformed into something more tender. He helped the brunet to stand. “That was...”

 

“Intense,” Grantaire offered with a smirk.

 

Enjolras nodded. He could imagine how completely and utterly wrecked he looked. His shirt was wet from where it had been in his mouth, he guessed that there were hickeys forming on his neck. On top of that, he was flushed all over, still trembling. Grantaire, the little shit he was, was just smirking at him. “Let me-” offered Enjolras reaching for Grantaire's belt.

 

Grantaire shook his head. “Like you said, our friends are just out there.”

 

Enjolras felt his face heat up. There was no way he was going to be able to explain this, and R knew it. “Why did you have to go so crazy?”

 

R laughed. “Shall I go tell them-?”

 

“Don't you dare,” Enjolras looked murderous. He would never live it down if his friends saw him like this. He pulled up his pants, and stripped off his shirt to wipe down his chest. “Give me your hoodie.”

 

R complied, and Enjolras zipped it up. Hopefully his friends would never suspect. “Tell them I am editing it, and hopefully they'll leave me alone.”

 

R nodded. He returned to the living room where their friends were waiting. “Um. He said he's gonna edit it now and upload it as soon as possible.”

 

Combeferre nodded halfheartedly. “I guess we can call this meeting over. Marius, you and Cosette are the most active on Twitter, can you contact her and get some tweets up about this?”

 

Marius nodded. “I'll text her as soon as I get home.”

 

The others said their goodbyes before leaving. Grantaire put on some coffee and brought it to Enjolras who was still in the study. “Hey, they're gone.”

 

Enjolras took his headphones off and accepted the coffee gratefully. “Thanks R. I should be done shortly. Why don't you go watch something in the living room?”

 

Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras' temple before leaving. He shut the door behind him.

 

Within the hour the video was up on his personal channel and he had gone to snuggle with Grantaire on the couch as they watched whatever was on.

 

-

 

That evening when Grantaire was home alone, he watched the video. He paid very little attention to the video, cringing a bit when he saw himself start talking, and instead scrolled down to the comments.

 

Hercules-mulligan99: they are so cute together

 

Below it was a reply that said: but can you imagine them holding hands under the camera? x.x Like how cute would that be?!?!?!

 

And below that: headcanon accepted

 

And for some reason below that was the response: (totally canon)

 

Grantaire took in the grainy picture beside the username mallory_dean and his eyes widened. He recognized the girl from when he and Enjolras had been stopped by the two girls. His jaw dropped. People shipped him and Enjolras, just because they had played love interests and were sitting next to each other.

 

Below those comments were an absurd amount of comments over analyzing any time that Grantaire or Enjolras looked at the other, or smiled or whatever. It was freaky.

 

While Grantaire was freaking out about how many people were currently invested in Enjolras' and his love life, Enjolras was receiving texts from Feuilly about how much money they had gotten already. In truth it was a group chat, and everyone was texting about the number of supporters they had already had. Screenshots were being sent of tweets from other YouTubers asking for their followers to support, as well as images from their page. For the first time, they began to feel that this might actually be possible. There was still a lot to do, but maybe...just maybe they could pull it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to upload, let's just say it was hard to start and I haven't had much time. I hope this is what you were expecting, although like the first one there will have to be a part two.  
> The title comes from the fact that the key of D major is "The key of triumph, of Hallejuahs, of war-cries, of victory-rejoicing. Thus, the inviting symphonies, the marches, holiday songs and heaven-rejoicing choruses are set in this key" which I thought was fitting for these characters and their (musical) cause.  
> Please leave any comments you have as they motivate me like nothing else. Thanks again for your patience and lot's of love: T.W.o.W.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Barricade Day, my loves!

Grantaire wasn't contacted about the video for about another two months. He and Enjolras continued going on dates, but they rarely talked about work. They found themselves preoccupied with other things. More important things, like finding out everything about the other. Every once and awhile Grantaire would check the Patreon account, and he found the money to be growing at a surprising rate. A couple times Enjolras' whole team would appear in a fundraising video that was being broadcast live. Grantaire loved those. He like watching Combeferre and Courfeyrac tease Enjolras, and Cosette and Marius being sweet. He was both relieved and disappointed not to be invited to those sessions, but he understood that if he were there Enjolras would not be able to focus.

 

Their dates became fewer and farther in between as Enjolras went into studio sessions and worked with Courfeyrac about closing down one of the busiest streets in the city. He tried not to be too disappointed, but still he missed his boyfriend. Now the only time he heard his voice was through their weekly chats on the phone. It was a nice way to end the week, and Grantaire relished their hour long conversations.

 

“How are things going?” Grantaire asked near the end of tonight’s call.

 

“Good. It’s coming together,” Enjolras said, his words slurred from exhaustion. “But I miss you, Grantaire.”

 

“I miss you too. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I think we’re going to see some locations that Joly and Bossuet have found next weekend. Do you want to come?”

 

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Grantaire said softly.

 

“’Mm glad. I wouldn't want to do this without you. Only sorry that I’ve been kept so busy and away from you,” Enjolras murmured. “Haven’t been on a proper date in weeks...”

 

Grantaire laughed gently, “I know, but it’ll be alright. You know I’m still crazy for you, right?”

 

Enjolras let out a little huff. “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want you to be through with me just yet.”

 

“I’m not even close to being through with you.” Grantaire teased. He got no response. “Enjolras?”

 

On the other end of the line Grantaire could only hear even breathing, and that’s when he realized that Enjolras had fallen asleep on him. He let out a little chuckle before saying, “sleep well, Enjolras. I’ll see you next weekend.”

-

The next day he received a call from Courfeyrac, “hey, Grantaire. Enjolras mentioned that he invited you to location scout next weekend, only he can’t remember if you agreed.”

 

Grantaire laughed. “I did. He sounded so tired last night, and fell asleep during our call. I hope he’s not working too hard.”

 

“You know Enjolras. When Combeferre assigns the impossible Enjolras will do his damnedest to make sure it happens. He loves his friends like that. He loves you like that.”

 

At the second use of the word ‘love’ Grantaire found himself blushing. “I- um...”

 

Courfeyrac laughed. “I guess I should have let him tell you in his own time, but he’s so damn oblivious sometimes...and well it’s so obvious to the rest of us. Anyway...I was calling to let you know that we’re going to be meeting at Enj’s next Saturday to see what Joly and Bossuet have found. I hope to see you there?”

 

“Definitely. And Courfeyrac? Make sure he’s getting some rest. I’m a bit worried about him, and I guess I don’t quite know what to do,” confessed Grantaire.

 

Courfeyrac was silent for a moment. “Combeferre and I have always been worried about Enjolras, we never thought anyone was good enough for him...and after his last boyfriend...well. Let’s just say the fucker clearly didn’t deserve Enj. Ever since, ‘Ferre and I have been watching over him pretty carefully, but I don’t think we have to be so vigilant. Not with you at least, I think Enjolras has finally met his match.”

 

Grantaire felt a lump forming in his throat, his hand tightened around the phone. “I, uh, I don’t know what to say. Thanks Courfeyrac.”

 

He could practically hear the other man’s smile through the phone. “Be good to him, Grantaire. I’ll see you next weekend.”

-  
On the prescribed date, Grantaire met the others outside of Enjolras’ apartment. Everyone was there, and after some cheerful pleasantries, Grantaire sought out the man he truly wanted to see. The blond looked exhausted, but his face managed to still light up when he saw Grantaire.

“Hello love, it’s been too long,” Enjolras muttered, aware of how his friends were eavesdropping.

 

“I agree. We certainly can’t have that happen again,” Grantaire grinned, and with uncharacteristic courage, he leaned up on his toes and kissed Enjolras on the cheek.

 

The taller man blushed profusely, as his friends tried to avert their eyes and feign disinterest. They failed spectacularly.

 

“Shall we go?” asked Joly.

 

Enjolras coughed to clear his throat. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

“Where to first?” asked Courfyerac his eyes glowing excitedly.

 

“Obviously we’re going to the Arc de Triomph first,” Bossuet beamed proudly.

 

“Did you guys get permission to use it?” Grantaire asked awe coloring his tone in warm light.

 

“Yeah,” Enjolras murmured shyly.

 

“He’s being modest,” Cosette laughed. “He’s spent most of the past month arguing on the phone with different city officials. It was almost like he wouldn’t allow himself to see you until he had succeeded.”

 

“You were my motivation,” confessed Enjolras.

 

“So you did it?”

 

Enjolras nodded. “I had some help, mostly Valjean and Javert, and lots of coffee.”

 

“So where else are we going?” asked Grantaire.

 

“Well we also found a really nice park, for some of the B roll. We can’t wait to show you!” Bossuet said.

 

“We better get going,” Combeferre urged. Bahorel nodded in agreement.

 

They all climbed into Jehan’s aesthetic VW, that was way to big for city life but the makeup artist was unwilling to get rid of, and drove towards the monument which had caused them so much trouble. During the drive Cosette explained to Grantaire how exactly they had worked things out. Enjolras was too tired to do so, so he merely leaned on Grantaire and listened to Cosette talk.

 

In the end, the difficulty hadn’t been getting to the top, once Combeferre explained that by top, he meant the terrace at the top of the structure, but rather getting a filming permit and having the monument closed for a day. Closing the streets were a whole different kettle of fish...but here Combeferre compromised, working with the city officials until they found something that worked.

 

“And so you see, things do work out if you’re honest about your intentions and realistic in your goals,” concluded Cosette, shooting a dark look to Combeferre. But since it was Cosette, her looks were never too scary and so Combeferre really had nothing to fear.

 

In fact the other merely laughed and added, “Weren’t you the one worried about falling off? I think you forgot about the terrace.”

 

Cosette blushed. “Alright, maybe I did. But still, I thought getting a filming permit would be impossible, it’s only thanks to Enjolras and Papa that we managed.”

 

“Lawsuits,” Courfeyrac chimed. “You were worried about those too.”

 

“Alright, I forgot the silly terrace. Believe me, it won’t happen again.” Cosette huffed rolling her eyes.

 

The tension in the car eased, and everyone laughed. Marius kissed Cosette’s temple and assured her that everything was alright.

 

By the time they got to their first destination, there was already quite a crowd of tourists, but the group of friends didn’t seem to mind. Instead, Combeferre led Bahorel around and discussed different angles and places to set up cameras. Meanwhile, Marius had taken Cosette to examine the carvings that honored soldiers of the Napoleanic Wars as well as the French Revolution. Joly and Bossuet were talking to Courfeyrac who seemed to be excitedly gesturing at the monument with a wild grin. Jehan stood a little ways off in silence with Feuilly. The two men seemed to be considering the unknown soldier who was interred beneath the monument and the eternal flame above it.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Grantaire said unexpectedly.

 

Enjolras tore his eyes of Grantaire as if noticing the monument for the first time. “I suppose.”

 

“I’ve never really looked at it before, not as anything other than something for tourists...but it’s got a classical beauty to it...it reminds me of you...” Grantaire admitted.

 

Enjolras leaned heavily on R, fatigue clearly getting to him, but he smiled. “And why is that?”

 

“The avenues around it, they radiate out into the city like a star...it’s like your music for so many people. You touch their lives in ways you can’t imagine. You inspire them. It’s the way you are with your friends too...with me. You’re beautiful, Enjolras, and you’re the center of my universe. Everything you’ve overcome, from your childhood to getting the a filming permit for this national landmark is incredible. It’s awe inspiring. You are awe inspiring….you’re you, and as corny as this sounds, you’re a victor. You’re a survivor.”

 

Enjolras’ eyes were appraising, but then without wasting a second more he leaned in and kissed Grantaire. It was a short kiss, but what it lost to brevity was made up with fierceness.

 

“I wish I were the man you see me as,” Enjolras said after pulling away.

 

Grantaire, slightly dazed, could only nod. Then, “isn’t that what relationships are about? What love is about? Trying to become the ideal version of yourself, the version that your partner sees each time they look at you?”

 

Enjolras looked thoughtful before smiling, “maybe you should be the songwriter.”

 

“Never. There are many things I am, Enjolras, but I have never been able to convey emotions through the fewest words possible,” Grantaire said.

 

“So you’re long winded?” A smile was at the edge of Enjolras’ lips.

 

“Extremely so,” Grantaire nodded.

 

“I can think of a few other uses for your mouth,” Enjolras said, the smile in full bloom across his lips.

 

“Gross you two, we’ve got other things to discuss,” Courfeyrac said rejoining them.

 

“As if I don’t have to listen to you say similar things to Combeferre almost every time we have a meeting,” teased Enjolras.

 

Courfeyrac shook his head, “it’s different when I say those things. I’m actually charming.”

 

Enjolras laughed. “You’re about as charming as a dirty sock. R and I make a much cuter couple.”

 

“If anyone has the right to that title it’s Marius and I,” Cosette said joining in on the conversation.

 

“As if! Ferre and I are the most adorable, you all are just jealous.”

 

“No way, Bossuet and Musichetta and I are much cuter. We’re more cuddly than all of y’all.”

 

“Just because we have guidelines for PDA and personal space does not mean-”

 

“You all are crazy,” Bahorel said returning with Combeferre, “and we really should talk about the music video. Combeferre was telling me that they can give us the monument a week from tomorrow from about 4 am to 11 am, and we’ve got a lot to do before then.”

 

“Perhaps we should go to the Musain and discuss things there,” Feuilly suggested.

 

It was about time for a lunch break, albeit a late one, and everyone agreed. They headed back to Jehan’s car and sped away from the beautiful archway. Once they had settled into their usual table at the Musain and everyone had food, the conversation shifted back to business.

 

“As I was saying we don’t have much time to prepare things. I’ve already begun looking into some flying drones with cameras to get aerial shots, as well as borrowing a few more cameras and lights from friends to make sure we have all the angles we want,” Bahorel said. “But we are still missing a crowd. Enjolras how quickly can you make a video asking your Parisian followers to come be in a video?”

 

Enjolras shrugged, “probably a couple days. I would need to set up a page on my website for people to sign up, and then shoot a short announcement. Shouldn’t take too long.”

 

Bahorel nodded. “Alright then. And the band?”

 

“I can get in touch with them,” Courfeyrac said. “Let’s just hope they’re all free next Sunday.”

 

Combeferre nodded. “It feels good to have this project moving forward again, I’m just so sorry it’s taken so long. Luckily I have almost everything sorted for the final film.”

 

Everyone looked at him with interest, but before they could ask Jehan returned to the video at hand. “What about costumes? I know everyone who volunteers will be wearing their own clothes, but we should still have some sort of guideline so that the video feels cohesive.”

 

Combeferre nodded. “Like I had said earlier, I want this to feel like a music festival, a celebration you know? So pastels, flower crowns, spring/ summer clothes...I know it’s a bit early, but hopefully people won’t mind too much? And hey, if they have them ask them to bring flags and signs.”

 

Enjolras nodded as he took down some notes on his phone.

 

“And what about shirts with political slogans?” Jehan asked wearily. He knew that Enjolras’ audience was quite educated, if not a little rebellious.

 

“Let them wear them. They’re my audience, and it’s not like anyone who watches my videos will be too offended,” Enjolras said with a little smirk.

 

Jehan nodded, relieved. “And for you and Grantaire? What will you be wearing.”

 

Here Enjolras turned back to Combeferre curiously.

 

“Well for the concert bit I was hoping for something that shows off your arms, some sort of tank top or something? A bit sexy, but not overtly so… for both of them that is. And for the bit in the park just skinny jeans and flannel or maybe a tee shirt. I want it to be more relaxed. Go to some thrift stores and see what you can find. And Courf, tell the band to dress in black.” Combeferre said interspersed with thoughtful sips of his tea.

 

“What exactly is this B roll about?” Bossuet asked. “I mean you told us to find a small park away from tourists, but what is it for?”

 

Combeferre smiled warmly. “The beginning is a little slow and sad, I want to have something that is quieter more private. I thought a nice sunlit picnic would be just the thing. The celebration will seem like a vivid, memory, alive even after it has ended. It will make more sense once we shoot it, just trust me until then.”

 

Enjolras grinned. “I trust you.”

 

Combeferre looked at his best friend appreciatively before continuing, “There is so much that needs to be done. I think we need to split up. Perhaps Bossuet could take Bahorel and I to look at the park. The rest of you go back to Enj’s place and start getting the word out?”

 

Courfeyrac nodded. “I agree. Marius, Cosette and Feuilly can all work with social media while Enjolras films something. Joly can help me with the last of the paperwork and if Enjolras doesn’t mind Jehan starting to look through his wardrobe he can do so.”

 

“What about me?” asked Grantaire.

 

Combeferre grinned, “I believe you have a dance to choreograph. Nothing too elaborate, just something sweet and simple that you and Enjolras can do. Let the music be your guide.”

 

Grantaire nodded. “Alright. I’ll work on it, and then begin teaching it to Enjolras once he’s done.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll meet you back when we are done. Excelsior, onwards and upwards,” toasted Combeferre.

 

The cheer was echoed by the rest.

-

Back in Enjolras’ apartment, Grantaire left the others to their work. Immediately Courfeyrac began calling members of the band on his phone to confirm their availability. Marius and Cosette sat around the kitchen table discussing what needed to be posted where. Across from them, Joly was reviewing paperwork and organizing it neatly. Feuilly was in the living room working on his laptop programming a sign up page on Enjolras’ website. Enjolras was working in his office filming a video while Jehan raided his closet. This left Grantaire with a small guest bedroom to work in. The space was small, with a bed taking up half the space, and books piled on nearly every surface, but at least it was quiet. Grantaire pulled up a recording of the song and began to listen to it. He closed his eyes and let the music take over.

-

 

After filming a short announcement, Enjolras needed a break before he went to edit it. He checked in on his friends and found them all at work.

 

“Where’s Grantaire?”

 

“Check the guest bedroom,” Cosette said without looking away from her laptop.

 

Enjolras nodded his thanks before making his way to the small room. From behind the door he could hear the sound of his music. As softly as he could, he opened the door to find what should have been a scene from one of his music videos. In the warmly lit room Grantaire was swaying from gently, holding his arms out around an imaginary partner. Beams of sunlight revealed motes of dust which swirled about him as he stirred the air. His eyes were closed, a relaxed look on his face as he shuffled across the floor in only his socks. Enjolras could feel his heartbeat increase. The blond leaned against the door jam unwilling to break Grantaire’s concentration. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he imagined Grantaire preparing for his first dance with his husband on their wedding night. Irrationally Enjolras hoped he could be that man. After another moment or so he let out a dry cough.

 

Grantaire’s eyes opened instantly, blush spreading across his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were there.”

 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. You’re beautiful.”

 

The blush deepened. “I’m really not.”

 

“You are.” Enjolras said stepping into the room. “I think I’m in love with you, Grantaire.”

 

Grantaire blinked. His throat going suddenly dry, “you...what?”

 

“I’m in love with you.” Enjolras said, a little in awe at his words.

 

Grantaire closed what little distance there was between them and pulled the other man into a kiss. His hands were wrapped around Enjolras’ neck, fingers tangling in the other’s blond curls. He held Enjolras closely never wanting to let go. When at last he was forced to breath, he pulled away. Enjolras had an adorable look on his face, a mixture of confusion and being turned on.

 

“Um...”

 

“I love you too,” Grantaire replied breathlessly. “Now go finish your work, and I’ll finish mine.”

 

Enjolras pouted slightly, “how do you know I’m not done?”

 

“Because I know you. Now go, don’t make me grab Cosette.”

 

“Cosette isn’t scary.”

 

“Fine, I could get Courfeyrac.”

 

“Still not scary.”

 

“No, but he is dating Combeferre.”

 

Enjolras shoulders slumped, “point made. I’m going to go back to work. Should go see if Feuilly has a link for me yet.”

 

Grantaire smiled triumphantly. “I promise that I will teach you the dance as soon as you’re done. Now go get us a crowd.”

 

Enjolras smirked, his previous mood restored, and stole a brief kiss from Grantaire’s lips before leaving the room. Once he was left alone Grantaire fell onto the bed. His mind returning over and over again to Enjolras’ confession of love. Every part of him felt shaky, perhaps due to the butterflies trying to escape his stomach or maybe due the rapid beat of his heart, he wasn’t sure which. In either case he wanted to scream.

 

“Calm down, R. It’s just a boy...a really really cute boy….confessing his feelings for you. Shit…Pull yourself together.” Grantaire murmured to himself. He pulled out his phone and texted Eponine.

“enjolras just told me that he loved me”

 

Almost immediately she replied, “what do you want me to do? congratulate you? throw a parade, hes your fucking bf R, get used to it”

 

Grantaire muttered to himself standing from the bed. “Right, thanks Ep. Better work on the dance. Where were you? Right. Whisk into promenade then...Fuck. Fuck what was it? Whisk, promenade, dip? No…”

 

Grantaire experimented with his footing trying to remember what he had been doing before Enjolras had interrupted him. Finally he figured it out, “right. Whisk, two, three, four, into promenade. Left turn, then dip...Again R.”

 

He kept practicing over and over, occasionally reversing it to figure out Enjolras’ part. Eventually he felt confident that he could do the entirety of either part. He began to feel a bit peckish, and made his way to Enjolras’ kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. As soon as he made it in view of the others, Cosette pulled him into a hug.

 

“Congratulations!”

 

“For what?”

 

“Enjolras told you he loved you! That’s great, Grantaire!” Cosette said pulling away, a huge smile on her face.

 

“Did Enjolras tell you?” Grantaire asked, Enjolras didn’t seem like the type to kiss and tell.

 

Cosette laughed. “Of course not. Eponine texted me.”

 

“I should have known.” Grantaire deadpanned.

 

“Knowing her she was probably very sarcastic about it all, but I’m sure she’s happy for you two.”

 

“She asked if I wanted a parade,” paraphrased Grantaire.

 

“Do you? I’m sure we could arrange it.”

 

Grantaire looked stricken as he couldn’t tell if the young woman was joking or not. “Um what I really want is some food, that’s why I came out here.”

 

Cosette laughed. “Of course. How silly of me. I’m sure Enjolras would tell you to help yourself to anything. There is some great bread that Enjolras got this morning as well as some fresh fruit or crackers?”

 

“Thanks, I’m sure I’ll find something,” chuckled Grantaire.

 

Cosette laughed again. “You’re right. I’m so used to mothering this lot that I just did it out of habit.”

 

Grantaire tilted his head, “one day you’re gonna make a great mother, Cosette.”

 

The young woman beamed. She kissed Grantaire on the cheek and said, “Enjolras told me the same thing. Ah, you two are two peas in a pod~”

 

Grantaire blushed nodding his head shyly. He made his way to the kitchen before finding some gourmet preserves and spreading it onto a thick slice of fresh Parisian bread. As he was finishing his food Enjolras came out of his office, a tired look on his face. “It’s up, if any of you all want to watch it.”

 

Eagerly, Courfeyrac and Joly made room for everyone at the kitchen table. The latter opened up a tab and went to YouTube before finding the new video. Meanwhile, Marius ceded his seat to Cosette, which meant he was standing in the back with Feuilly, Enjolras, and Grantaire. A moment later and Jehan entered the room. Seeing no where to sit they decided to ask Courfeyrac for use of his lap. The other man agreed with a laugh. Enjolras was leaning heavily on R, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. Although he was used to watching his videos, and hearing his voice, he was always shy to do so around his friends. Once everyone appeared to be as settled as they were going to get, Joly pressed play.

 

“Hi friends,” on screen Enjolras said. “I know you all have been anxiously awaiting my next music video, and I apologize for the wait. We want to make it the best that we can, and that takes time…and help. Thank you to everyone on Patreon who has given us money, you don’t know how much I appreciate. Now for all my viewers who are in and around Paris, I have a special request. I need your help in one of my videos. There is a form to fill out, the link is below. Our filming date is the 12th of March from 4 am to 11 am. If you are under 18 you will need your parents permission. There are limited slots, so if you are interested please sign up as early as you can. The link will close on the 10th, so if you’re interested I would hurry. Once you sign up, someone from my team will contact you with the rest of the details. Thank you so much for everything, you guys are truly the best.”

 

“Aw, that was great, Enj!” Cosette said looking back at her friend.

 

Enjolras turned his face from out of Grantaire’s shoulder to smile down at the young woman.

 

“Really, you named it ‘Announcement,’ that’s not a very creative title,” Courfeyrac said skeptically.

 

Enjolras shrugged. “It works, doesn’t it?”

 

“Should of called it something like ‘Super Exciting Announcement exclamation-point exclamation-point exclamation-point,’” Courfeyrac grinned.

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“It would ruin the aesthetic of his channel. Besides that sounds more like something you would say than I would,” Jehan reprimanded gently.

 

“Thank you, Jehan,” Enjolras cut in.

 

Marius, ever hasty to add his opinion, said, “I liked it. Brief and to the point but with all the facts needed.”

 

“Have you guys seen some of these comments?” Joly interrupted as he scrolled down the page.

 

“No what do they say?” Enjolras asked.

 

“Well this one says, ‘i’m so jealous why do I live in NYC?’...um there are a lot along those lines...but this one is weird, ‘do you think R will be there???’.”

 

“Who would ask that?” Grantaire asked leaning over to see the comment in question.

 

“Um someone called mallory-dean apparently.”

 

“Figures.” Grantaire said with a chuckle.

 

“Do you know her?” asked Cosette.

 

“Enjolras and I met her after one of our dates. She and a friend wanted a picture of the four of us,” Grantaire shrugged.

 

“She comments on a lot my videos,” Enjolras agreed nonchalantly.

 

“You go through all your comments?” Grantaire asked in surprise.

 

“Not all, but a lot. Why?”

 

Grantaire blushed. “No reason.”

 

There was an awkward beat, and before anyone could say anything the rest of their friends came in. Each one of them looked exhausted, especially Combeferre but he also had a look of confidence which spoke well for the project.

 

“How was the park?” Jehan asked, getting up from Courfeyrac’s lap.

 

“It was brilliant. Absolutely gorgeous, Joly, you and Bossuet certainly know how to pick them.” Combeferre said happily.

 

Joly smiled. “Not us. I think Musichetta showed us that place on our fourth-?”

 

“Third,” Bossuet corrected.

 

“On our third date. It was marvelous,” Joly smiled.

 

“It will do nicely,” Bahorel agreed. “We just need to wait for a day with some nice weather.”

 

“Will we be filming the B roll before or after A roll?” asked Enjolras.

 

“Before, if possible,” Bahorel said looking to Feuilly.

 

The other man nodded his agreement. “If we can, that would be great. It will mean we can edit it faster and get it up sooner.”

 

Enjolras nodded.

 

“Jehan, do you have everything wardrobe wise?” Combeferre asked. “I would like to be ready to film the B roll at a moment’s notice.”

 

Jehan looked thoughtful. “I believe so. Luckily we all have pretty aesthetic wardrobes, so if I need to borrow anything I know who to ask.”

 

“Good. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I think we’re almost ready.” Combeferre said with a smile. “Cosette, can you write up a nice email with all the details that we can send out once people sign up?”

 

“Already on it. Jehan, dear, would you mind writing up a paragraph about wardrobe for me?” Cosette asked.

 

“For you, Cosette? Anything,” Jehan sighed. They moved away from the group towards Cosette’s laptop to discuss the email.

 

“Are you ready?” Grantaire asked turning to Enjolras.

 

The blond still looked tired, but there was a satisfied gleam in his eye. “I’m excited to be working again. This waiting has been torture.”

 

Grantaire nodded. “I’m afraid that you’re going to have to keep waiting if the weather doesn’t cooperate within the next week.”

 

Enjolras laughed. “Paris is beautiful in the spring. There will be a good day soon. I’m sure of it.”

 

Grantaire snorted. As much as he believed Enjolras was the closest modern incarnation to Apollo that the world would see, he severely doubted that the other man could control the sun. He was about to be proved wrong.

 

-

 

Two days later at about four in the morning Grantaire received a call. “Hello?”

 

“Sorry, R, did I wake you?” the voice on the other end of the line asked.

 

“No. What’s up?” Grantaire’s sleep deprived brain recognized that it was Courfeyrac that he was speaking to.

 

“Oh. Right. Well sorry for the short notice, but I don’t suppose you are free later today?”

 

“For the video?”

 

“Yeah. Today is going to have the perfect cloud cover, according to Bahorel, and Combeferre wants to take advantage of the fact.” Courfeyrac said.

 

“I’m free today. What time were you thinking?” Grantaire asked.

 

“About nine in the morning til noon, maybe one depending on how things go,” Courfeyrac replied.

 

“Ok, where are we meeting?”

 

“Come to Enj’s. Jehan will meet you there and help figure out costumes. And Grantaire?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Try to get some sleep before then. You know what Jehan will say if you don’t.”

 

Grantaire laughed heartily. “I’ll keep that in mind, friend.”

 

He could practically feel Courfeyrac returning his smile. “Be sure that you do. You’re no use to us if you’re dead on your feet.”

 

“Sir, yes sir.” Grantaire replied with mock seriousness.

 

“Ooh kinky. I’ll let Enjolras know!” Courfeyrac laughed devilishly. Before Grantaire could protest, Courfeyrac had hanged up on him.

 

Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh. He took one more look at the canvas he had been painting before deciding to go to bed. If anything, he could claim his lack of creativity to be caused by his fear of Jehan’s wrath.

 

-

 

Later that morning Grantaire stood in front of Enjolras’ signature red door. Gone was all the apprehension he had had the first time he stood here, instead it was replaced by a warm feeling that Grantaire had come to associate with the others, but especially with Enjolras. He was hesitant to put a name to it, but none the less it filled his chest with a feeling much like hope. He took a few calming breaths to prepare himself for the long day ahead.

 

As soon as he entered, he was practically accosted by Jehan. The lithe man began clicking his tongue as he looked at Grantaire.

 

“How late were you up last night?” asked Jehan skipping over any pleasantries.

 

Grantaire shrugged. “Four...”

 

“AM? Asked Jehan.

 

Grantaire nodded.

 

Jehan let out a sigh. “Follow me. The lack of professionalism with you people is incredible.”

 

Grantaire wanted to ask more but feared what the answer might be. Instead he allowed himself to be lead into Enjolras’ spacious bathroom where someone’s laptop was already playing some music.

 

“Sit,” ordered Jehan as he moved over to the computer.

 

Grantaire obeyed. Suddenly the space was filled with:

 

“ _This is what you give me to work with? Well honey, I’ve seen worse..._ ”

 

“Really?” Grantaire asked with a smirk.

 

Jehan turned around with a small smile. “It’s the little things that make me happy. Now strip.”

 

Grantaire just shook his head before pulling off his shirt. He was tossed a gray henley that seemed perfectly worn in. He pulled it on before asking, “where did you find this?”

 

Jehan smile grew. “A thrift store. You can keep it after the shoot, if you like.”

 

Grantaire nodded. “It’s nice. What do I owe you for it?”

 

Jehan shook his head. “I can’t take your money. Besides it was covered by our costume budget.”

 

“Won’t Cosette or Courfeyrac mind?”

 

“Do they seem the types?” Jehan said with a grin.

 

Grantaire laughed which Jehan took as a sign of acquiescence. Grantaire stripped down to his boxers and was passed a pair of dark jeans. He put them on.

 

“Now sit.” Ordered Jehan.

 

Grantaire did as he was asked, and the other man began applying makeup. It didn’t take long for the process to be completed and when Grantaire looked in the mirror he couldn’t help but be impressed.”

 

“Shit, Jehan. You’re really fucking talented.”

 

The make artist blushed. “Come on, you. We better get going.”

 

They met everyone else in the living room. Cosette had packed some food into a basket and was chatting with Marius. The latter was laden with lighting equipment, but he still seemed in a good mood. Feuilly and Bahorel were checking the cameras and all of the needed accessories, while Combeferre was conferring with Joly and Bousset. Courfeyrac had what looked to be a cooler and picnic blanket in his arms. Even Musichetta was there with coffees for everyone and scones from the Musain. However, among all this flurry of activity Grantaire was looking for one person.

 

Enjolras was standing half in his kitchen and half in his living room. It appeared that Jehan had already gotten to him. The blond was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a red v-neck. His hair had been casually styled, and if Grantaire wasn’t dating him he would certainly have been intimidated by the other man.

 

“Shall we go?” Courfeyrac asked noticing that everyone had assembled.

 

“Let’s load up the van,” Combeferre agreed cheerfully.

 

Everyone did their part in carrying things down from Enjolras’ loft to the street. Courfeyrac had pressed Grantaire into helping him with the cooler, while Enjolras helped Musichetta with the food. Due to all the equipment and people, Bossuet had also brought his car. He would be transporting the cooler, Musichetta and her baked goods, as well as Joly. The rest would all be squished into the van along with the cameras, tripods, and lighting equipment.

 

“You can sit on my lap,” Grantaire offered Enjolras with a dirty grin.

 

“Isn’t it a bit too early to be so lewd?” Cosette asked.

 

“I’m sure you’d be just as happy if Marius offered you use of his lap.”

 

Marius who was standing about a foot a way blushed. “I would neve- I mean I-”

 

Cosette looked just as flustered.

 

Grantaire laughed.

 

“No one will be sitting on anyone’s lap. I’d like for us not to be pulled over, thank you very much,” Courfeyrac cut in.

 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” laughed Bahorel.

 

“I don’t know what you mean!” protested Courfeyrac.

 

“We all know how much you would love to sit on Combeferre’s lap.” Bahorel said.

 

Courfeyrac made a noise of indignation, before stepping away to help Feuilly with the last of the equipment.

 

Bahorel and Grantaire just laughed.

 

Somehow, in the end they managed to fit everyone and everything without needing to share laps. Sure, Marius ended up sitting on the floor, but he seemed content. Jehan wove his way skillfully through the tiny streets of Paris following Bossuet’s car. Soon they found themselves in the 17th arrondissement, and from there they were led to a small park. Once they had parked, everyone disembarked from the van. Bossuet and the others had gotten out of his car, but Joly looked a bit green.

 

“You alright?” asked Grantaire.

 

Joly nodded. “I forgot how Bossuet drives.”

 

The bald man smiled sadly, “sorry, my dear.”

 

Musichetta even looked a bit off.

 

“There’s a reason people prefer to ride with Jehan,” admitted Courfeyrac. “And it’s not cause of the dorky van.”

 

“Hey! Marie-Claude is a classic,” pouted Jehan.

 

Grantaire laughed. “She’s a stunner, my friend.”

 

“Anyone who says otherwise gets to ride with Bossuet. I don’t care how many people have to double buckle,” muttered Jehan darkly.

 

The others just laughed as they helped to unload the cars. Joly and Combeferre led the way through the park discussing the possible merits of where to film with Bahorel. The place was entirely abandoned except for a few ducks who watched the procession curiously. Finally, the group settled upon a spot in the shade of a small tree, on the banks of the river.

 

The picnic blanket was spread by Cosette and Marius as Feuilly, Combeferre, and Bahorel set up the other equipment. Musichetta had taken charge of the cooler and had created a makeshift craft services area for the crew. Jehan was flitting between Enjolras and Grantaire to make sure their makeups and wardrobe looked alright, while Courfeyrac, Joly and Bossuet were checking through the paperwork.

 

“You have the permit, right?” Joly asked for possibly the fifth time.

 

Courfeyrac nodded. “Yep. Can’t kick us out today.”

 

“That’s a relief,” muttered Bossuet.

 

After everything was set, Combeferre led Enjolras and Grantaire to the blanket. Set out on it was the basket Cosette had brought, as well as some food and a bottle of wine.

 

“Now I want you guys to pretend that you’ve already eaten, and now you’re just enjoying a nice day together,” Combeferre directed. “Make yourselves comfortable, and basically pretend none of us are here.”

 

Grantaire sat down first, and Enjolras lay down placing his head in Grantaire’s lap.

 

“Is this okay?” Enjolras asked softly. 

 

Grantaire nodded.

 

“Alright, Combeferre, any last notes?” Enjolras asked turning towards their director.

 

Combeferre looked thoughtful. “Nope, just make it natural.”

 

Making it natural wasn’t too hard. At first it was weird to ignore the camera, but Grantaire found himself staring into Enjolras’ face and running his fingers through his hair.

 

“How are you?” he murmured softly. They didn’t need to worry about dialogue, since Bahorel hadn’t even bothered bringing a mic.

 

Enjolras squinted into the sun and Grantaire above him. “I’m better now that you’re with me.”

 

“Sorry we didn’t have much time to talk this morning,” Grantaire said still playing with Enjolras’ hair.

 

“That’s alright.” Pause. “This is nice.”

 

“It’s a nice day,” agreed Grantaire with a little laugh.

 

“No. Being with you. It’s nice. I’ve missed you.” Enjolras said softly.

 

“You’re a dork.” But Grantaire was smiling.

 

Enjolras leaned up on his elbows. “Kiss me?”

 

“Always.”

 

Grantaire helped lift Enjolras’s head towards his own. He pressed a soft kiss onto Enjolras’ lips as the other rested his hand on Grantaire’s neck. They pulled apart and merely stared into one anothers’ eyes, green meeting blue.

 

A silence fell across the park, there was only the sound of their breaths and in the distance the occasional duck and running water.

 

“Cut.” And just like that the silence was broken. “Good job guys, really good job. Now can we just have Enjolras lying down again with his eyes closed? Grantaire keep playing with his hair, we’re going to get some close up shots.”

 

They reset, and Bahorel started to film them from a closer distance. It took awhile, since Enjolras kept giggling. He claimed that Grantaire was doing it on purpose...he was 100% correct, not that Grantaire would admit to it. After awhile everyone decided to take a break.

 

Cosette and Marius decided to explore the park together, since it was clear they weren’t doing anything. Feuilly used the time to help Bahorel unpack the drone to do some aerial shots. The rest just enjoyed Musichetta’s food and one anothers’ company. When they decided they were ready to start again, Jehan touched up the actors’ makeup before deeming them ready.

 

For the first shot they were doing practically the same thing. However, for the second shot Combeferre had them lying on their backs with their hands outstretched almost touching. Grantaire tried to enjoy the sun on his face knowing that this was the calmest he would be during a shoot for a very long time.

 

Once they were done, everyone helped clean up. Some of the leftovers were thrown to some very appreciative ducks and they were on their way.

 

Marius gallantly, or foolishly, volunteered to ride with Bossuet along with Feuilly. They decided to all return to Enjolras’ and to catch up on some work. Jehan’s van arrived last, due to his more careful driving, which meant the others were already in the apartment.

 

Bahorel and Feuilly went to Enjolras’ office to look at the day’s footage along with Combeferre and Cosette. Musichetta had to get back to work, but not without giving a warm hug to each one of her friends. Bossuet accompanied her. Marius and Joly decided to get some other work done, and Jehan and Courfeyrac went to raid Enjolras’ kitchen. All this left Enjolras and Grantaire alone.

 

“So, will you teach me your choreography?” Enjolras asked almost shyly.

 

They were both blissed out and loose limbed from lying in the sun for so long for which Grantaire could easily blame any shyness on his part. “If you would like.”

 

Enjolras ducked his head. “If you’re not ready...”

 

A wild gleam appeared in Grantaire’s eye. “Who said I wasn’t ready?”

 

Enjolras smiled. “Very well then. Teach me.”

 

R nodded. “Are you at all familiar with ballroom dancing.”

 

“A little. My parents wanted me to know, so I went to some lessons when I was younger.”

 

Grantaire snorted. “Figures. Alright, I assumed Combeferre would want you to lead so I’ll teach-”

 

“It’s your choreo. I’d like to follow you,” Enjolras murmured stepping even more into Grantaire’s personal space.

 

“Are you sure that that tells the story...I mean that that’s what your character would do,” babbled Grantaire.

 

Enjolras nodded. “Very sure. Now teach me your dance, Grantaire.”

 

Grantaire could only nod in return. What followed was a soft expression where in Grantaire arranged Enjolras’ limbs around his own. Grantaire used his hand on Enjolras’ back to pull the blond in closer.

 

“I’m afraid that for these steps to be executed properly the partners need to be very close,” Grantaire breathed.

 

Enjolras’ batted his eyelashes with only the slightest nod.

 

Teaching Enjolras was easier than it should have been. Grantaire was a good leader, and Enjolras knew exactly how to follow. It only took a few notes from Grantaire on where Enjolras’ head, hands, or feet should be in order for Enjolras to learn it perfectly. Soon they were running the short piece over and over again with only the sounds of the apartment for music. It was nice, intimate even. In many ways it was very much like sex. Grantaire could feel Enjolras’ muscles beneath the fabric of his clothes. He could feel the other’s breath against his neck, and the curl of Enjolras’ fingers amongst his own.

 

“Can we try with music?” Enjolras asked after they had finished another round of it.

 

“It may be a little faster,” warned Grantaire.

 

“I think I can manage it,” smiled Enjolras.

 

Grantaire pulled out his phone where he had a recording of the song. He found the right place in the music before returning to Enjolras. The two danced together seeing nothing else but the other. Once they were broke apart they were surprised to see that there friends had joined them.

 

“Oh, Grantaire,” Cosette sighed with tears in her eyes, “that was absolutely lovely. Oh, promise me that you’ll choreograph my first dance at my wedding?”

 

Grantaire chuckled. “Sure, Cosette. I’d love to.”

 

Cosette beamed at him.

 

Combeferre smiled approvingly, and where he was silent Courfeyrac certainly had enough to say for them both. “R, that was absolutely perfect! Perfect mix of devotion, innocence and flirtation. I feel like I was watching something that I shouldn’t have.”

 

“And yet you all came to watch anyway,” Enjolras teased dryly.

 

His friends didn’t even have the tact to look ashamed. They merely laughed, and Marius requested they do it again.

 

Enjolras and Grantaire agreed and so they danced the routine again...and again when Jehan asked it…

 

Somehow the evening ended with Grantaire teaching Cosette Enjolras’ part and the two of them dancing around the apartment. Enjolras and Marius watched their loves fondly, while the rest of their friends enjoyed good drinks and even better company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Notes:  
> Firstly, the park mentioned is a real park in Paris called the **Square des Batignolles**. Look up some pictures if you'd like. It's absolutely charming.  
>  Secondly, thank you so much for your patience! Initially this fic was only going to have two chapters, but as I was writing it I came to a really good stopping point and realized that it might work better with three (plus it was starting to drag on). And on top of that today is Barricade Day, and I wanted to post something in honor of our brave revolutionaries. So here is part 2/3 and hopefully the last chapter will be coming soon. Again, thank you for your kindness and patience. I love this fandom so much, and I hope you are enjoying this AU as much as I am writing it cause I'm not done yet. I have like 2 more ideas I still want to write. So be patient and ye shall be rewarded. I promise.  
> Lots of love: TheWeaverofWorlds  
> PS leave a comment if you want me to update faster. Even simple encouragement or praise will help me to continue this series.


End file.
